Some computing devices include a touchscreen keyboard, or soft input panel (SIP), instead of a conventional physical keyboard for a user to enter text. A SIP is typically a substitute for a physical keyboard and includes a plurality of regions or panes on a touchscreen that, when touched, allow a user to enter a specific character or provide other functions similar to a standard keyboard.